


MV 15 Next Levels

by katbear



Series: Master's Voice [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbear/pseuds/katbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quilan Finn fulfills a promise to reward Ben and Ben gets other surprises as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MV 15 Next Levels

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks: To the beta readers who made this a better story (Merry Amelie, starhunter79, Lady Saddlebred). All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Notes: 1. The primary setting is not based on any actual specific real location or persons but is a composite of possible geography, town features, transplanted state university, etc. 2. The federal agencies mentioned are real but liberties have been taken with some policies, practices and job duties. 3. The base story plus the first eleven sequels constitute what I consider the first story arc of Master's Voice and takes them up to the point in their internal timeline two months after Quilan moved in with Ben. Story 13 begins the next major story arc.
> 
> 4\. It’s been a while since I’ve posted, so here’s a reminder of some of the key characters. Quilan Finn – law enforcement ranger at Keogami National Forest, Ben Kennan – motorcycle mechanic, Jane Brandon – Ben & Qui’s landlady, Rafaela Romero, another boarder at Jane’s house, Celesta (Cel) – Rafa’s horse, Liz and Linda – lesbian friends of Jane, Reverend Charles Jenkins – gay pastor at Jane & Rafa’s church, Frank Mendoza – Ben’s boss at Midway Motorcycles, Maureen Kennan – Ben’s sister, Mattie – university student intern filling in between semesters, UPA - United Public Access program at the university, WCC – Wildlife Conservation Center, Mikhail Petrovich Kuznetsov (Misha) – student at university

_Tuesday, early February_

"That's much better." Frank Mendoza flexed the section of metal pipe as he turned it in his hands. "See how much cleaner the weld is on this part than the first one?"

"Yes, sir." Ben watched closely as his boss pointed out the differences in the practice welds. "I'm still having a little trouble with those curved sections, but I see what I did wrong there."

"Good. How's the studying coming along?"

"I feel like I have a pretty good handle on the equipment, safety procedures and basic metallurgy, but I can always use more studying since I don't do this stuff very often."

"That's reasonable." Frank put the pipe on the workbench. "Tell you what, you willing to do some scut work in exchange for some time and practice with an expert welder?"

"Sure, just tell me when and where, sir."

"Alright, let me talk to Robin Ketali. She runs a metal shop the other side of town, and she's almost always got dirty work like hauling and cleaning she needs done. I'll let you know when I find out what sort of deal she’s willing to make. For now, it's almost closing time so go ahead and clean up, then you can head home. See you on Thursday."

"Yes, sir, and thanks again for letting me change my day off." Ben nodded and set to work.

Walking up the drive that evening, fresh snow crunched under Ben's boots, snow that had, much to Ben's regret after so recently getting her running again, kept Myrna home that day. The sky was already clearing, though, so Ben decided the trip he and his mate had planned for the next day was not in peril. He noted that Rafa's Subaru was in the carport but not Qui's truck.

The old house was warm and welcoming, the scent of something interesting coming from the kitchen. Ben put away his outer gear and headed for the source of the delicious aroma.

“Hey, what’s for dinner? Smells really good.”

Jane glanced up from the stove where she was stirring something in a large wok. “Wonton soup, then Szechuan pork. Be ready in about fifteen minutes if you want to wash up. Table’s already set, and Rafa should be in from the barn any minute.”

“Thanks, I’ll do that. Do we know if Qui’s on his way?”

“He called a couple of hours ago, said it looked like he was going to be tied up for quite a while and we shouldn’t wait for him. I’ll set aside a goodly portion of everything and it should heat up nicely whenever he gets in.”

“Okay. Be back up in a few minutes.”

After a quick trip downstairs to use the bathroom and change his boots for sneakers, Ben returned in time to help Jane and Rafa set out food. The hot wonton soup went a long way to warming his insides, and the spicy chili garlic sauce smothering the crisp vegetables and chunks of tender pork finished the job. The delicate almond cookies for dessert made a nice contrast, and he was feeling quite mellow as he helped with the cleanup and dishes.

Qui had still not come home by the time Ben made his way back to the basement after a stop in the garage to sit with Myrna for a few minutes. He closed the door, stood for a moment deciding what he wanted to do, then wandered over to the table. Ben sat down and opened the dinged up cardboard expanding file folder with cover that Qui had rescued from the trash at work. He pulled out once again the ten folders from within it, each with two copies of a neatly typed and printed form - wills, durable powers of attorney, health-care proxies, living wills and medical releases, five in Qui’s name and five in his own name with the duplicates so they would each have a full set of everything.

Just as in the previous six times he had scrutinized them over the last few days, there were no errors, not even a typo, and he still couldn’t think of anything in his forms that he might want to change at this point in time. Ben sighed as he returned each folder to its pocket. He closed the cover and put the whole thing neatly in the middle of the table, trying to suppress the niggling mixture of excitement and apprehension as he thought about the pending visit to a notary for signatures.

Ben got up and paced aimlessly for several minutes before ending up at his desk. The phone line was free, so he got online and checked his email. Maureen had replied to his long rapture about Myrna’s resurrection, with heartfelt congratulations and an admonishment to be careful about the ice. She had also included some anecdotes about college life at Georgetown, as the new semester in the law school was now in full swing. Ben grinned at the mishaps of a field trip gone awry and sent a quick reply before signing off. He was glad things were going well for his sister, but he was a tad wistful about his lost college years and still had lingering guilt for not having told Maureen about the full extent of their father’s ill will toward him. The emotions poked at him until he dug his journal out of a desk drawer and set to work chronicling his feelings.

“Penny for your thoughts, boyo.”

The words and a hand on his shoulder startled Ben from the fog of concentration he had fallen into. He twisted around with a smile to receive the kiss Qui planted on his lips. The kiss wasn’t enough for him; Ben stood up and wrapped his arms around his mate, holding him tight for a long moment before pulling him down for a longer kiss.

“Good to see you, too.” Qui had a smile on his lips after they broke apart.

“Everything alright at work? Are you still off tomorrow?” Ben kept his hands on Qui’s shoulders.

“Aye, just needed to wrap some things up to make sure I’m clear to be off.” Qui shrugged as he ran a finger slowly along the side of Ben’s face. “You ready for our little trip?”

Ben waited a moment before slowly nodding. “Yeah, a little nervous, I guess. It’s the first really official thing we’ve done together as a couple, and I’m beginning to get flutters in my stomach when I think about it.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. We’re just getting some forms notarized like any two people might be wanting to do for each other.” Qui glanced at Ben’s desk. “Already putting it in your journal to commemorate the event?”

“Nah, just working on some other stuff to keep busy. I will be writing about it soon, though.” Ben managed a tentative grin. “Linda did say this lady is very discreet and doesn’t ask questions, so I suppose I really shouldn't be worrying so much. And this is definitely something we need to do, so it’ll be good to get it over with.”

“That’s the spirit.” Qui planted a quick kiss on Ben’s forehead. “And for being a good boy about the forms and getting them ready all neat and proper, I’ll have a nice surprise for you after we get finished.”

“A surprise? What do you mean?”

“Ah, it wouldn’t be much of a surprise if I told you now, would it?” Qui grinned and touched the end of Ben’s nose lightly. “Think of it as an incentive for not funking out tomorrow.”

“Hey! I said we’re going to do this thing together and I damn well am not going to waste all that working up to it I did, so,” Ben poked Qui’s chest with a straight finger, “you are the one who needs to make sure your ass is in that office with me.”

“With bells on, my boyo.” Qui soothed Ben’s indignation away with a hug and another long kiss.

“Well, I guess I forgive you.” Ben looked up hopefully. “Maybe a little fun before bed?”

Qui shook his head. “Sorry, ’tis late and I’ve had a long day, so I’m thinking we ought to be getting some sleep.”

“Sure. Why don’t you take the bathroom first? I’ve got a couple more things I want to put in my journal.”

Later, Ben cuddled into Qui’s side, taking comfort from his solid warmth as his thoughts kept him wakeful.

*** *** ***

_Wednesday_

The mid-morning sun was bright, making the snow in the fields along the road sparkle and glisten. The spectacle was lost on Ben, who hadn’t slept well the previous night or eaten much breakfast, but about an hour into the trip had finally dozed off.

“Time to be rousing, boyo. We’re almost there.”

The rumbling words helped Ben back to wakefulness. He yawned and stretched as they passed the sign announcing they were entering Natwick. It was not a large place, only three thousand people if the sign was right, and the main part of town was mostly a mix of small businesses, restaurants, a gas station and post office. Ben glanced at his watch as Qui pulled off into a five-slot parking lot beside a two-story block building.

“Almost ten-twenty, so I guess we’re a little early.” Ben yawned again as he picked up the folding file sitting next to him. “Seems like a pretty quiet place.”

“Aye, over this way it’s mostly farms and small crafts, so I imagine most people are at work now.” Qui shut off the truck’s engine and turned to Ben in the sudden silence. “You ready for this? No second thoughts, love?”

“Yeah, probably, but we’re here and we’re damn well going to do this.” Ben swallowed and clutched the folder against his chest. “This is important for both of us, so let’s see if we can’t get this done and over with.”

“Aye, let’s be doing it.” Qui opened his door and tossed a comment over his shoulder as he got out. “If it makes you feel better, I promise not to grab your arse in public just yet.”

Ben was almost out his side of the truck, but stopped short with one foot on the ground. He stared at Qui and blinked, not sure he had just heard what he thought he heard. Qui looked innocently back at him, so Ben shook his head and sighed to himself. He had to grin a little when he realized his stomach had finally settled down.

They went through double doors into a hallway and headed up the set of stairs. Ben felt a desperate desire to hold Qui’s hand, but slammed shut that gate, feeling once again the pain of not being ‘normal’ and fear of disclosure. He looked at Qui, who appeared not at all concerned, and reminded himself that there was NOTHING wrong with who he was or the way he felt about his mate and dammit, he WOULD get over these feelings one way or another.

At the top of the stairs, Qui seemed to sense at least some of Ben’s turmoil. He glanced down the deserted hallway before wrapping an arm around Ben and holding him close. “It’s alright, Ben,” he whispered in his lover’s ear. “Love you.” Qui gave him one quick squeeze and dropped his arm.

After freezing with a sudden flash of panic, Qui’s words penetrated and Ben remembered why they were here. He touched Qui’s hand for a moment before whispering back, “Love you, too.” Fortified by Qui’s support, Ben pulled his shoulders back and led the way forward, jaw out in determination.

They stopped in front of a plain half-glass door marked with ‘G. P. Mackey, CPA’ in black block letters. Qui knocked.

“Come in, please,” said a pleasant female voice.

Ben looked briefly up at Qui, then grabbed the knob and turned it. He went in, followed quickly by Qui.

A wide window let in bright sunshine as the primary lighting. There were three well-padded visitor chairs facing a large wooden desk that held only a small figurine of a tuxedo cat, a cup with several pens and a pad of paper. Along the back wall was a long worktable with a computer and two wide monitors, while underneath the table were sets of rolling drawers. The only adornments on the wall were documents with certifications for CPA, tax consultant and a shiny new frame around a paralegal certificate.

“Ms. Mackey?” asked Qui.

“Gladys, please.” A woman in her early thirties with medium brown hair, brown eyes and a quick smile rose from her leather chair and advanced around the desk. “You must be Mr. Finn and Mr. Kennan. Welcome to my lair.”

“Aye, I’m Qui and this is Ben.” They shook hands before sitting down on opposite sides of the desk. “Thanks for seeing us this morning,” Qui raised an eyebrow, “Gladys, was it?”

Ben wasn’t going to say anything, but in his head was pondering the old name attached to the young woman.

“Indeed. And before you ask, my parents were avid fans of Elvis Presley, so I was named after his mother. I hope you’re not fans also, because I’m afraid I kind of overdosed on Elvis music when I was growing up and can’t listen to it anymore without shuddering.”

Ben and Qui both smiled. "I can certainly understand that, and will shamelessly admit that I was curious why such a lovely and clearly talented young person as yourself had a moniker like that.” Qui gave one of his charming smiles with a half bow and a nod toward the certificates on the wall. “I’m glad to meet you, and glad Liz sent us your way.”

“I’ve found if I don’t address the question up front, some of my clients spend more time thinking about that than concentrating on the work. As for talents, well, it helps a lot to have multiple hats if you want to make a living by mostly telecommuting from our little community.” Gladys smiled back. “Would that be Liz McCormack, if you don’t mind my asking?”

“Aye, that would be her. We have a number of documents we need to get notarized, and I wasn’t sure how long it would be taking to do the whole lot. That’s why I asked for an hour.”

Gladys made no further mention of Liz, although if she knew Liz she must surely know how far away she lived. “I am a registered notary among my other accomplishments, so I can certainly take care of that. It’s actually rather nice to see clients face-to-face, given how much of my work is over the 'Net. Let’s take a look at what you need and I’ll also have to see picture identifications to verify your identities, please.”

Ben and Qui pulled out their driver's licenses and handed them over. Ben then extracted the folders and put two stacks on the desk.

“These are Qui’s documents and this is my set. We’d like to get two copies of each, if that’s okay.”

“Not a problem at all. We’ll go through them one at a time and get you squared away. We’ll start with yours, Ben.”

“Okay.”

Ben leaned back in his chair and tried to keep his fingers from drumming on the arms of the chair. He watched as Gladys first took out a stamping device and hardcover ledger book. She did an initial swift review of the folders' contents, then set four of them to one side and opened the fifth to pull out the forms within.

“Do you want me to take a quick look to ensure that you have the most current versions of the Wyoming forms? No extra charge for that, since it wasn’t in your request.”

“That would be nice, thanks.” Ben shifted a little and tried to avoid looking at Qui.

Gladys read through the first form, the health-care proxy, then ran a finger along the form number and date on the bottom. She scrutinized Ben’s driver’s license and compared it to the name and address on the form.

“Everything looks fine.” Gladys turned both copies of the form to the signature page, laid them down facing Ben and put a pen beside them, as well as his license. “My function is to be your official witness that it is really you signing these, so if you’ll put your autograph on them, I’ll then put my seal and signature on. Then we’ll do the same for each of the other forms.”

Ben nodded, took up the pen and scribbled his name on both sets, then watched as Gladys stamped and signed them. When she started making notes in the ledger, he craned his neck to try to see what she was doing.

“Um, are you recording all this?” asked Ben after clearing his throat.

Gladys stopped and looked at Ben and Qui with a small smile. She turned the journal around so they could both see the entries.

“I have to record the documents I notarize. As you can see, the only information I include is the date, name and type of document. I’ve been a notary for over twelve years and I’ve only ever had one official even flip through the damned thing when I renewed.” She leaned forward, looked at Qui and then Ben. “I want you to understand that anything that happens in this office, anything that I read or see or you say, stays in this office. I take the confidentiality of my clients, all of my clients, no matter what work I’m doing for them, extremely seriously. I could not live with myself if I did not.” She raised an eyebrow. “Does that help?”

Ben looked in her eyes and accepted the sincerity and authority in her voice, recognizing that she probably had a good idea why he must have looked nervous. He nodded a little and an almost automatic “Yes, ma’am,” came out of his mouth.

“Oh, God, no no no.” Gladys leaned back with a tragic expression and one hand on her forehead. “Not that, it gives me horrible visions of the wicked old hag I shall undoubtedly become someday when young men utter those words.”

Qui leaned forward, both forearms on the desk. “We can’t be having that now, not for such a splendid vision of youth and beauty as yourself, my dear. Shall I hang him out the window by his heels for you until he begs for forgiveness and showers you with more appropriate pretty words?” He waggled both eyebrows with a roguish twinkle in his eyes.

“Qui! What the hell…” Ben almost stuttered until he realized that both Qui and Gladys had broad smiles as they looked at him, and he realized that for the first time since Qui had told him about this appointment he had finally truly relaxed. He shook his head and snorted a little laugh. “I do apologize, Gladys, and plead a very thorough brainwashing by the nuns in the Catholic school I attended as a child.” He took a breath before continuing. “And I do really, really appreciate what you said. And what you didn’t say. That does help a lot.”

“You’re welcome. And you have my sympathies about the nuns.” Gladys reduced the wattage of the smile, retrieved her book and returned the first forms to their folder. “Let’s get back to business, then, shall we?”

“Great idea.” Ben glanced at Qui, who had settled into his chair with a lingering smile, and made a note to himself to tell Qui again how much he loved him.

With the ice well and truly broken, they moved briskly through the rest of the documents. The only pause came when Gladys got to Ben’s will, frowned over a section and pointed out a problem with clarity of wording. She explained that it was a common error and how to fix it, so Ben and Qui took a few minutes to pen and ink the changes in both wills before initialing them. After that, they moved quickly through Qui’s set of forms.

Gladys double-checked signatures, stamps and ledger entries one last time before stacking all the folders and returning them to Ben. “Everything looks good, so that should do it. Make sure you have your driver’s licenses.”

“Aye, that we do.” Qui pulled out cash to pay the fees, while Ben put the folders back into the accordion file. “Don’t suppose I could persuade you to take a little extra for the help with the forms?”

“No, afraid not.” Gladys smiled. “Wouldn’t feel right for that little bit I did.”

“Of course.” Qui and Ben stood up and shook hands with Gladys and thanked her for her help.

“Pleasure doing business with you, gentlemen. If you ever need help with anything in my fields, just let me know. And you might want to think about wallet-card versions of the medical stuff in particular.”

“We will, thanks. You’ve been very helpful and we appreciate it.”

Ben was silent until they got back in the truck and Qui started it. “That went a lot better than I thought. I’m sure Gladys knew what was going on, but she didn’t make any kind of big deal about it.”

“Aye, just like we were normal people getting some forms signed.” There was a sly undertone to Qui’s voice as he cranked up the heater.

“Yeah.” Ben looked suspiciously at his mate for a moment before deciding to let that bit of snark pass. He settled back in his seat with a sense of relieved satisfaction as he considered the whole experience. “Right. It was pisser getting that over with, though. It feels good knowing we have at least some level of legal protections until we can get married. You want to celebrate a bit and stop somewhere for lunch on the way back?”

“Well, you’ve been a good boy, so we will be making a stop on the way back. Take us almost an hour to get there, so if you’re hungry there’s sandwiches in the lunch box under the seat.”

“Where are we going? Is that your surprise?”

“Surprise, aye. As for where and what, you’ll just have to wait a bit, boyo.”

Qui pulled out onto the road and wouldn’t say another word about their destination. Finally, Ben gave up asking, retrieved the lunch box Qui had stashed and satisfied himself with nibbling on peanut butter and jelly sandwiches as they rolled along.

*** *** ***

It was just under fifty-five minutes before the truck wheezed its way into the parking lot of what appeared to be a strip mall in the small town of Pintock. Qui parked near the very end of the mall, in front of a glass door with a few Asian letters on the top half and three windows with stylized images of Japanese and Chinese pastoral settings. As they parked, Ben could see smaller letters on the middle of the entrance – Zhu Academy.

“Here we are,” announced Qui as the truck rattled into silence. “Let’s go. Restroom is inside the locker room.”

“What is ‘here’ and what are we going to do?”

“Patience, Ben, patience.” Qui smiled as he got out. He waited until Ben was also out before letting down the top half of the bench seat so he could retrieve a duffel bag from behind it. Bag slung over his shoulder, he led the way to the door.

Ben’s curiosity had to wait a bit longer after they entered. Immediately in front of them was a lobby leading to closed wooden double doors, and to their right was a hall behind the big windows. Qui took them past a door labeled simply as ‘Office’ and then into the door marked as ‘Men’. Ben saw one more door at the end which said ‘Women’.

Inside was a small locker room with a row of lockers along one wall with two benches. In the near corner was a single shower stall, then a sink and a toilet stall.

“A lot of people come already dressed, but the locker room is nice when you’re coming from work or somewhere else.” Qui opened the duffel bag and pulled out some clothes. “I took the liberty of borrowing some of your sweat pants to bring along. I think they’ll be more comfortable than those tight jeans, lovely as they make your sexy arse look.”

“Okay. Does that mean we’ll be doing something later?” Ben had already put his jacket and outer shirt inside a locker and was taking off his tennis shoes.

Qui shook his head as he removed his clothes and stashed them in another locker. “Just wait.” He finished stripping down to boxer-briefs before pulling a rolled package from his bag. He left it on the bench while he made a quick pit stop.

Ben swapped jeans for sweatpants and replaced his tennis shoes. He sat on the bench admiring Qui’s body as he returned from washing his hands. “Whoa, if you’re going out like that I definitely want a front-row seat,” he leered.

Qui ignored the jibe and carefully unrolled the package. He took out loose pearl-cream silk pants and put them on, followed by a loose tunic of the same material with dark blue edging along the soft, upright collar. He finished fastening the buttons down the front, shook the tunic into place and turned to face Ben.

“Holy shit,” whispered Ben, his eyes wide. “You look like something out of a Chinese movie but way, way better.” He reached out a careful finger to touch the fabric. “Jesus, that’s real silk. When the hell did you get that stuff?”

“I’ve had it for several years.” Qui shrugged. “Just never have much occasion to wear it, since I don’t get back here very often.”

“We will need to make occasions! God, you look fucking fantastic.” Ben thought for a moment. “So is this some kind of martial arts place, ‘cause that’s what you look like.”

“Sort of. We’ll be here a while, so if you need to take a piss, this is a good time.”

Ben made his own pit stop quickly, finishing as Qui was tying the laces of his sneakers. “So now I get to find out?” He shifted from foot to foot, reflecting the impatience that had been building up.

“Yes. I will be introducing you to somebody very important to me, so be polite or I’ll kick your arse. The correct term of address you need to be using is ‘sifu’.” He picked up a long narrow roll of heavy black fabric and a hard-cover folder and tucked them under his arm.

“Got it.” A little thrill of excitement ran up Ben’s back. Sifu was the title he used for Qui when they did formal Tai Chi sessions. Was he going to get to meet Qui’s teacher?

They went out a different door and stepped into a large open space, the floor mostly covered in thin mats. The walls were a very pale blue with a few tapestries and large windows up high. There were benches along two of the walls. In the center of the room, a man in his late forties with black hair and Italian features was teaching a class of six young children in what Ben recognized as the beginning forms of the Yang 24. Off to one side stood an older woman watching intently, shifting her gaze between the instructor and the students. She was about five-one, long silver hair hanging loose, dressed in a red silk outfit similar to Qui’s. The instructor was wearing white.

“Wait,” said Qui in a low voice. He carefully put his burdens down by the base of the wall.

Ben stood at Qui’s side and watched as the group went through the first four forms twice before the man stopped and asked for questions. Three of the children raised their hands and for several minutes they went over individual problems, the teacher reminding the others to watch. They finished with one more pass through the forms. The students bowed and thanked the instructor, then he returned the bow to end the session.

The older woman waited until the children were chattering and heading for the door before going to the instructor. Heads together, they talked quietly for a few more minutes before she straightened with a smile.

“Come on.” Qui led the way across the floor to where the two others were standing and waited to be acknowledged.

“Siheng, it is good to see you again. It always seems too long between your visits,” said the woman.

“Sifu.” Qui bowed. “It is good to see you also. My apologies and great regrets; I wish I could come more often.”

“Life is what it is, Siheng.” The woman nodded. “You requested assistance with three tasks today?”

“Yes, Sifu. I seek guidance for myself and a new student.” Qui turned so he was halfway between the woman and Ben. “Sifu, this is a student I have taken on, Ben Kennan.” He turned his head toward Ben. “Sidai, this is my Sifu, Rong Zhu.”

Ben bowed.   “It is a great honor to meet you, Sifu.” He thought furiously for a moment – he knew Sifu was teacher and Sidai was younger brother. Finally he remembered a piece of an old conversation when Qui started their first formal teaching sessions; Siheng was older brother. He smiled a little at that minor triumph as what he was hearing now made more sense.

Rong nodded. “It is a pleasure to meet you. You must be quite an interesting young man if Siheng Quilan has taken you on. That is a rare thing indeed, although I have long told him he is skilled enough to embark on that challenge.” She smiled at Qui. “How goes the task?”

“I have been working with Sidai Ben on the Yang 24 since last summer, both the forms and the philosophy. I feel he has made good progress in such a short time, but I humbly request that you review his ability. I am still uncertain in this role and hope that I have not led him astray.”

Ben was surprised by both the request and Qui’s professed doubts. He had always thought of Qui as both highly competent and very self-confident. This was new and he would need to think on it. He looked at Rong Zhu and realized she must be well into her seventies, although her straight posture and still-clear skin belied any stresses of age.

“I would be happy to observe and provide comments, although I suspect you have been a better guide than you give yourself credit for.” Rong raised an eyebrow slightly as she looked at Ben. “Sidai, am I correct in assuming that you did not know what was to happen today?”

“Um, yes, Sifu, but I don’t mind. Whatever Qui, I mean Siheng, wants is fine with me.” Ben had to remind himself to use the new word for Qui.

“I did not want him to worry in advance, Sifu.” Qui bowed slightly before continuing. “I thought it better this way. Also, as a reward for his hard work, I have promised a demonstration of the Tai Chi sword, if you would not mind reviewing my performance. I still do not feel as proficient as I could be.”

“Of course, I look forward to that. And you mentioned teaching the Pushing Hands also?”

“Yes, Sifu. I believe he is ready for that next step, if you agree.”

“I understand. Let us begin with observing Sidai Ben and discussing his readiness. Then we can consider the Pushing Hands.” She pointed at the young man in white, “Siheng Gerardo has agreed to help with that.”

Gerardo bowed. “It will be my pleasure.”

“We shall conclude with the sword. That shall be a treat for all of us, Siheng.”

“Thank you, Sifu.” Qui bowed.

“Sidai, we shall all do some stretches together to loosen up. Then, when you are ready, please assume the starting position.”

“Yes, Sifu.” Ben licked his lips, his stomach fluttering and his pulse running too fast, despite Qui’s earlier comment about being ready for a next step forward. He suspected Qui was quite right not to have told him; he probably would have fretted himself with sleepless nights on top of worrying about their trip to the notary. Being the sudden center of attention seemed nothing like their own sessions or the informal group sessions of last Thanksgiving.

“Sidai.” Rong stepped very close and looked straight at Ben. “This is not a test. Tai Chi should be a joy of life, a moving meditation. I am here to help you learn to increase your skill, not to hurt you or make you sad.”

Ben looked into deep black eyes of seemingly infinite pools of tranquility. He floated there for a moment before finally nodding and relaxing into her aura of good will. “Yes, Sifu. Thank you for this opportunity.”

Ben shook himself to loosen up before joining the other three in a series of slow stretches. He began to relax as the familiar routine took over. When they were done, the others stepped away. Ben looked over at Qui, who smiled at him. He smiled back and moved into the starting position, feeding on Qui’s confidence and his memories of their training.

“You may begin, Sidai. Normal speed, please.”

Ben acknowledged the command with a slight nod and started moving. Eyes half closed as he let muscle memory take over, he went through form by form. He felt even more at ease as he thought about that incredible session in the garage last week after they had repaired Myrna, and even awareness of the occasional slight stumble or rough transition did not bother him. Straight through he continued, never looking at the others as he focused on his center, remembering Qui’s admonitions to bring his energy together and let it work for him. Finally, the graceful sweep of arms into the closing position signaled the end. He fully opened his eyes and allowed himself some slow, deep breaths.

Rong Zhu’s expression was inscrutable, except for one slightly raised eyebrow. “When did you start learning, Sidai?”

“Last summer, in June, Sifu. We began with the basics, like breathing and individual forms.” Ben had to repress a grimace at the memories of some of those exercises and his ignorant impatience.

“Interesting. There is always room for improvement for all of us, of course, but your student has made very good progress for such a short time together, Siheng Quilan. He reflects much of your style, as students do, but I already see some indications that he is developing the start of his own path.”

Qui nodded. “Thank you, Sifu. Sidai Ben is quite adept physically, which I feel is reflected in his rapid progress.”

“Sidai, may I ask why you wanted to learn Tai Chi? And what your goals are in continuing?”

Ben licked his lips. He wasn’t sure he wanted to discuss in public some of his original desire to get into Tai Chi, so he settled for the less explicit version. “I saw Qui, sorry, Siheng, doing a Tai Chi session outside his home, among the trees. It was beautiful, and I felt that he had obtained an inner grace and serenity.” Ben shrugged one shoulder. “I, uh, was going through kind of a difficult time in my life, and I wanted very much to learn how to do what I saw him doing. I was exceedingly fortunate in being able to persuade Siheng to teach me.” Ben glanced at Qui, who gave him a small nod. “Since then, the more I have learned, the more I have enjoyed being able to do Tai Chi. I know I still have a long way to go to develop even half the skill Siheng has, especially the focus and meditation parts, but it seems to me to be a worthy thing to do.”

“Is that all?”

“Umm…” Ben squirmed slightly and cleared his throat. “I would like someday to be good enough to advance to learning weapons. I did fencing in high school and it was a remarkable experience when I got to the higher levels, like the sword was an extension of myself. And there is a heck of a lot more I need to understand and embrace about the philosophy part of things.”

“Honest answers, Sidai. You have indeed made an excellent start. A fresh set of eyes can be useful, so if you wish, I would be happy to go through the full session again at a slower speed to give you some thoughts on areas you might wish to improve.”

“That would be great, Sifu.” Ben smiled broadly at the idea of Qui’s teacher being willing to work with him. “Thank you.”

Rong nodded. “Siheng Gerardo, Siheng Quilan, while the Sidai and I work on his form, you may wish to review the Pushing Hands together. We will include in that lesson a demonstration by the two of you.” She turned to Ben. “When you are ready, please assume the starting position. I will offer suggestions, but of course you must defer to your own Sifu in your training.”

“I understand.” Ben took a few deep breaths, still a little nervous at the personal attention from Rong Zhu, but reminded himself it was really no different than a session with Qui. He waited in the starting position for her signal to begin, then started.

For the next half hour Ben moved at half speed or slower, occasionally holding an individual position or repeating a transition. The quiet, gentle comments were phrased as suggestions or observations, never orders, but there was clearly a backing of tremendous experience behind her words, though the flavor was distinctly different from Qui’s. Rong Zhu felt like a mountain river, pretty ripples on top but springing from subterranean caverns, with hidden depths of power, while he thought of Qui as deep but earthier, firmly rooted like his beloved trees in the life-giving soil as his source of strength. The contrast gave him new insights on his strengths and weaknesses, sometimes reinforcing Qui’s teachings and occasionally coming at things from an entirely different perspective. He was only vaguely aware of Qui in the background, apparently listening and watching closely.

When they were finished, Rong smiled at Ben. “That was well done, Sidai Ben. Keep working on your stillness and focus; the physical will come with practice.”

Ben bowed. “Thank you, Sifu. This has been a wonderful session, and I appreciate your help.”

Rong looked at Qui. “You have made a good beginning with your student, Siheng. If you have questions as you proceed, I shall be happy to help you explore potential answers, but at this point I support your judgment that moving to the Pushing Hands exercises is appropriate. Let us all discuss this.”

The four people sat on the floor cross-legged.   Ben tried to emulate their calm and the straight postures, despite his intense curiosity about this new development and his pride in being deemed ready for what seemed to be a new challenge.

“Siheng Quilan, how do you wish to begin the discussion?” asked Rong.

“For today, I think a general conversation of what Pushing Hands is, key concepts, a demonstration and a beginning exercise would be enough.” Qui sounded almost as if he had rehearsed his words. “I don’t want to present too much new information at once. I suspect that we will not be able to return very often, so I have prepared some information that Sidai Ben can use for individual study between our future sessions. I have found that he responds well to concrete expositions.” Qui handed his hardcover folder to Rong. “I have outlined the sequence of lessons I plan to use for training and have chapters on topics such as general principles, the Eight Gates and Five Steps.” Qui glanced at Ben. “Those are leverage applications in the arms and different types of footwork. There are examples of positions, descriptions of the levels and Siheng Cholee was kind enough to provide web links to videos with demonstrations and lessons.”

The three men waited silently as Rong Zhu looked through the pages. She nodded in approval after closing the folder. “A good start. There are some additional references that might be useful. I can have Ms. Kyroven send those by email if you wish.”

“That would be much appreciated. My thanks.” Qui bowed slightly from the waist.

“Sidai Ben, what you have been learning is the Solo Form of Tai Chi. The Solo Form is the basis of Push Hand exercises. You are aware that Tai Chi is a martial art, a combative technique?”

Ben nodded. He had a little bit of exposure to that aspect, or at least his mate’s use of it, when he had lost his temper a few times, and Qui had easily countered attacks and put him down.

“The martial aspects, especially of defense, are based on the same principles as when you use it for meditation or even exercise, but Push Hands is a two-person training that makes Tai Chi unique from other martial arts. When we practice the solo form, it is a method to understand ourselves and master the techniques, so we can use the physical forms without having to think about them, thus freeing our inner self. It is an exercise but without an opponent, to put it in martial terms. But to determine if your movements are correct, you have to practice Push Hand exercises. Push Hand exercises are a complement to the Solo Form, helping you to better understand concepts of relaxation, lightness, roundness and agility. The motions of Tai Chi reflect the opposing influences of Yin and Yang, and show you how to neutralize an opponent’s attacking force and position yourself for a counter-attack if necessary. In Push Hand exercises, you will apply Tai Chi movements against another person – this will teach you balance in ways you cannot achieve in the Solo Form. You will need to learn and practice the use of minimum energy, relaxation, diversion of energy, awareness and responsiveness as you move through increasing levels of difficulty and engagement. Siheng Gerardo, tell us how you think of Pushing Hand, please.”

“Yes, Sifu.” Gerardo thought for a moment. “When I do Push Hand exercises, especially in free sparring, I think of it as a conversation, a ‘question and answer’ session between myself and my partner. The person who pushes is asking a question and the person receiving responds. It is essential that answers are soft, without resistance or stiffness – the strength and direction of the push should dictate the answer. It took a while for me to learn to read my partner’s actions and be able to redirect a push with minimum power, but now I enjoy the give and take a great deal and find that the exercises have improved my understanding of the Solo Form.”

“Thank you, a good answer. Awareness of the center is key in both Solo Form and Push Hands. The partners begin from a bow stance, although you may adjust that position to where you feel the most comfortable balance. At the beginning level, you will start with one hand touching and later advance to two points of contact and so forth. Each pushes against the other, attempting to control the energy of the other. It is not a shoving match, but using the least amount of energy to respond. Circular motions are used to divert attacks from your center, and you must remain relaxed to divert or dissipate your opponent’s energy. Siheng Quilan, will you please explain the three primary principles of movement, please.”

“Yes, Sifu. These three principles are rooting, yielding and release of power. Rooting, to take root, refers to stability in one’s stance and balance. Yielding is the ability to flow with force coming in from any angle without losing your own balance. Release of power is applying energy to an opponent. While applying force, however, it is important to maintain the principles of rooting and yielding.”

“That is a very general introduction, Sidai Ben, and I’m sure your Sifu will explain all this in greater detail.” Rong smiled. “It will probably make more sense if we provide a demonstration.   Would you like that?”

“Yes, Sifu, that would be pisser!” Ben was not clear on the concept yet, but was excited about seeing it in action.

“Pisser? I am not familiar with that term.” Rong raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry, it’s Boston slang, Sifu. In this case, it means really good, wonderful.” Ben looked down at the floor.

“Ah, I see. Learning new things of all sorts is always good. Thank you for that enlightenment. Shall we begin with level one?”

Ben sensed no hint of amusement and nodded as he rose to his feet with the others.

Qui and Gerardo took up the beginning stance, bodies diagonal to each other, one foot forward and the other back. They let their right wrists sit lightly against the other, the backs of their hands touching. Gerardo had his off hand on a hip, while Qui held his loosely at his side.

“Push Hands can also be thought of as ‘sensing hands’,” said Rong. “You will use Tai Chi movements and physically ‘listen’ for your partner’s balance, timing and tension. As you become more proficient, you will learn to play with the energy of your partner’s movements and develop balance and relaxation in your responses.” She and Ben took three steps back. “Note that each person has established his root and balance. They have physical contact only through one hand.” She waited for Ben’s nod of understanding. “Siheng Gerardo, please begin with a slow push. Sidai, watch carefully as they interact and move.”

Gerardo moved his hand forward, taking his weight forward as well. Qui shifted backward over his center and countered with a small movement of his wrist that diverted Gerardo’s hand into a small circle. Both men returned to their starting positions, their feet never having moved. They repeated this twice, each push a little different, then Qui initiated contact, with Gerardo countering.

To Ben it looked almost like a stationary dance as Rong Zhu pointed out action and reaction, while Siheng swayed with Siheng. At such a low speed he thought he was pretty sure he was following the initiating pushes, but when they were going back and forth he wasn’t quite as certain that he was fully understanding the feedback rejoinders.

“Now, Sidai, I know that we are giving you a lot of new information in a short period of time, so let us move on to letting you experience this technique to aid in your understanding. Please square off with Siheng Gerardo.”

Ben was surprised not to be working with Qui, and it must have showed on his face.

“You will have much time to practice with your Sifu in the future.” Rong smiled gently.

For a moment, Ben looked over at Qui, who merely made a little shooing motion, clearly very comfortable with the decision. “Of course, Sifu, that makes sense.” Ben nodded and moved to face Gerardo. He went into the bow stance and found a comfortable balance point. Gerardo offered his wrist and Ben put his right wrist against the back, barely touching.

“Now, when Siheng Gerardo pushes, what do you feel?”

Ben tried to still his breathing as he closed his eyes and concentrated. “Um, pressure and the warmth of his skin.”

“Yield to the pressure, letting your body shift balance as you slowly divert that pressure, then return to the starting position.”

Ben pushed with his entire forearm, trying to thrust Gerardo’s hand aside. Even in slow motion, he felt awkward as Gerardo easily slipped under his counter and tapped his chin. He tried it three more times, trying to vary his defense but every attempt ended with a tap on his chin.

“I guess this isn’t quite as easy as it looked,” said Ben ruefully as he returned to his starting position.

“Beginnings are just that,” said Rong Zhu softly. “You need to remember that this is not boxing. Stay in contact with your partner, absorb his energy and use minimal effort to divert the push. The emphasis is on sticking to the opponent’s attacking arm or hand, while using shifting and twisting techniques, flowing with the opponent’s movement without resisting his force.” She stepped closer. “If you will permit?”

“Of course, Sifu.”

Rong put her hands on those of Gerardo and Ben, holding them lightly together. “Begin again. Relax and center, feel your opponent and simply respond.”

Once more Gerardo slowly pushed. Ben felt the heaviness move toward him but this time followed Rong’s direction and let his hand slip softly to his right as his wrist rolled to let his hand slide against Gerardo’s. They moved their hands in a circle and Ben’s hand naturally moved back to its original place as he returned to his beginning position.

“Again, slightly faster.”

Twice more Rong guided them, reminding Ben to shift his weight and maintain his balance.

“Good, much better. Does it start to make sense to you, Sidai?”

“Yes, Sifu.” Ben shook his shoulders and took a few deep breaths to release the tension that had built up as he worked. “I think I’m going to need a lot of practice to feel comfortable with this. I keep wanting to push back too hard, I think.”

“A good observation, on both counts. It usually does take a while to develop comfort and proficiency, but your Sifu will help you on your path.”

Qui smiled and nodded from his position about ten feet away.

“That is enough for today, unless either of you has questions.” Rong waited a moment until both Ben and Qui shook their heads, then turned back to Ben. “Work with your Sifu, study the materials and I have no doubt you will do well.” After Ben thanked her and bowed, she let her gentle smile grow wider. “And now, I believe Siheng Quilan has agreed to demonstrate the sword for us.”

“Indeed. Let me fetch it.”

As Qui walked across the floor, Ben was torn between trying to discreetly ogle his Asiatic studliness and taking advantage of the opportunity for a few moments with Rong Zhu.

“May I ask about the Tai Chi weapons, Sifu? I know that Siheng Qui has the sword, staffs and I think some sort of short staff, but are there others as well?”

“Yes, there have been many weapons over the centuries, some fading away and others remaining popular. For those masters who teach weapons, you will primarily find the straight sword, the sabre or broad sword, staff or the spear. Each has its own techniques and lessons to be learned. I have taught students in all of these, but I have to confess that the straight sword is my favorite for individual work, although the staff is quite enjoyable when used with a skilled partner. It does generally require significant proficiency with the basic skills before starting that training.” Rong’s lips twitched as if perhaps remembering other students eager to press on before their time. “But I expect that you recall when you started fencing, yes? And how long that took to become comfortable with it?”

“Yes, Sifu. I tend to be impatient with wanting to learn the weapons, but you are quite right. It did take several years before I really felt that the foil and I were working together. I shall try to remember that.”

“I suspect your teacher will help you a great deal with that problem.”

Ben glanced at Rong, but there was only a gentle smile on her face as she nodded in response to his look.

Qui returned with the object he had removed from the black cloth. He held his sword, contained with a scabbard that Ben didn’t remember seeing.

“I don’t keep this in the front of the cabinet,” said Qui, anticipating Ben’s question as he pulled the blade out. He handed the scabbard to Ben. “You may safeguard it for me, if you please.”

“Sure thing.” Ben ran his fingers along the satin smoothness of the wood as he watched the sword in Qui’s hands. That was just as he remembered, a subtly tapered narrow steel blade about three feet long, the burnished metal guard with the circular yin/yang symbol and a deep dark wood handle. Bright red tassels were attached to the end of the handle just under the pommel.

Qui bowed to Rong Zhu. “I will do the standard 32 sword form today. My apologies, but I have not been practicing the 55 sword form lately, so the 32 will have to do.”

“The 32 will do very nicely, and I’m sure we all look forward to it.”

“I will prepare then. Any comments or observations you have for improvement will be welcome, Sifu, as always.” Qui bowed and moved to the center of the floor as the other three walked back toward the wall.

"I've heard about Siheng Quilan's skill," murmured Gerardo. "This should be good."

"He is modest and never boasts, but we have worked together for many years, and I have seen his wonderful progress." Rong nodded. "He has most remarkable focus."

"He does, indeed," added Ben, thinking about some of his past experiences with Qui. "If I may ask, Sifu, what sorts of things should I be looking for in a correctly performed kata?"

"That is a good question. The sword, as with any weapon, should become an extension of your body, as you mentioned for fencing. Physical skill is certainly important, in that a flexible body and wrist are necessary, but more critical is form, focus and harmony. Your intent directs each movement at the correct speed and accuracy, but those movements should be made in an even, soft and continuous manner. Just as in your Solo Form, energy and control come from your center, and the entire body is coordinated so all parts move together." Rong pointed at Qui's head. "He will keep a loose grip on the sword and two fingers of his off hand extended, but in particular you should watch the Siheng's eyes as he projects the spirit of each movement."

"What does that mean, projecting the spirit?"

"His eyes will follow his hands and sword through each individual movement. Unless you look closely, you might think he is looking forward, but what he will actually be doing is focusing his eyes to follow the hand, the tip of the sword and the sword's guard." Rong smiled a little. "The ideal is for the hands, body and sword to achieve unity. When this happens, it is beautiful."

"Thank you, Sifu." Ben bowed slightly and then turned his attention back to the floor.

Qui stood in the center of the floor for almost three minutes. His eyes were closed, body relaxed and feet together. He had placed the sword in his left hand with the tip pointing up, so it went up along the back of his arm; his index finger extended down along the handle. Qui's right arm hung loosely at his side, the first two fingers of his right hand extended.

As Qui seemed to meditate, Ben couldn't help being fascinated at the innate sexiness of his mate. The flowing silk outfit emphasized, rather than hid, his size and hidden power.

Finally, Qui opened his eyes and took a slow, deep breath before making his first movement. He stepped with his left leg to bring his left foot about shoulder width away from the right one, then raised both arms until they were parallel with the floor. 

Qui moved his arms in a few more broad curves as he continued to shift his weight with each move, returning both arms to the front with the sword pointing straight out, as he subtly changed the sword from left hand to right hand. Another broad sweep under and back up ended with the sword overhead and one knee raised as he stood on his right leg.

Ben had intended to try to follow the moves and see where Qui was looking, but he quickly became so entranced by Qui's apparently effortless control and smoothness that his awareness of details vanished. He did hear an occasional murmur from Rong Zhu as she pointed out movements to Gerardo, such as 'Tigress Holds Her Head' and 'Heavenly Horse Gallops Across the Sky'. When he could tear himself away from admiring the purity of what seemed to be a spiritual dance, Ben thought he recognized several of the stances from his Solo Form as well as parries and thrusts from his fencing days, although the sweeps and blocks were far broader than those of the narrowly focused foil.

Qui appeared almost to float, the sword an extension of his arm, balanced and clearly at ease with himself and his mastery of the form. The flowing silk enhanced the appearance of relaxed lightness and harnessed flow of energy as it shifted on his body in concert with his movements. Qui's transitions were so seamless he gave an impression of continuous motion even when he was balanced on one leg or pointing the sword ever so briefly in one position.

Eventually, the magic spell ended as Qui made a final move with weight and blade forward, a last transition backward as the sword returned to his left hand, and he drew himself back into the starting position. He held there for a space of three heartbeats before turning to face his audience and bowing.

Ben finally remembered to breathe, exhaling with a sigh of amazement. He shook his head as he thought about how much work must have gone into achieving what he had just seen.

Rong Zhu led the way over to where Qui was standing.   "That was very good, Siheng, and a most delightful exhibition. If you wish, I would be quite happy to discuss the finer points of some of your movements."

"Thank you, Sifu." Qui bowed. "That would be most appreciated."

"That was incredible," said Ben. "I have to admit that as much as I loved seeing that and want to do it myself, I'm starting to realize how far I still need to go to master the basics before I should be even thinking of starting on weapons."

"I must second that thought," added Gerardo. "I have only recently begun to consider moving to the sword or staff, but I, too, feel the need for more practice."

"Learning is a lifelong path," said Rong with a serene smile. "I am sure each of you will achieve your desires with diligence and effort."

"Yes, indeed. I have found that patience and persistence are valuable traits on that path." Qui had a half-smile on his lips as he held out a hand toward Ben.

"Right. Patience and persistence are great things." Ben couldn't repress a rueful smile of his own as he belatedly remembered the scabbard he was holding and gave it back to Qui.

"Ben, did you have any other questions for today?" Qui carefully returned the blade to its sheath.

"No, we've covered a lot today, and I think I need to sort through all this before we have our next session." Ben turned to Zong Rhu and Gerardo. "It has been a great day, and I would like to thank both of you very much for your help."

"It is always a pleasure to work with students, and I wish you success on your journey." Rong bowed, while Gerardo added a nod.

"Ben, if you want to go ahead and change, I'll be here a few more minutes. I'll meet you back at the truck."

Ben would have liked to listen in, but opted out of that temptation. "Sounds good to me." Ben bowed once more to Rong Zhu before heading for the locker room.

*** *** ***

The rest of the day was uneventful. On the trip back, Ben talked mostly about their experiences with Tai Chi, although he eventually dozed off from the monotony of the drive. After they got home that afternoon, they went down to their basement. Ben put away their folders of signed documents, (his in his desk, Qui's in Qui's desk), while Qui returned his sword to its place in the display cabinet.

Dinner was relatively subdued, as Rafa was at the university with a study group, and Ben didn't want to monopolize the conversation. Ben and Qui offered to do all the cleanup; afterward, they headed downstairs with big mugs of Irish coffee. Qui started a fire, then they took off their shoes and settled onto the sofa to enjoy their treat.

For several minutes they held hands and sipped slowly, watching and listening as the flames caught hold and crackled and popped.

"It's been quite a day. I'm really glad we finally got those bloody forms notarized. I'm feeling a lot better now about being able to take care of each other if something should happen." Qui gave Ben's hand a little squeeze. "And just so you know, I sent off the paperwork that will be making you the beneficiary for the TSP money we talked about."

"Yeah, I'll admit I was worrying more than I should have about the forms. I figured Gladys must have known about us when you mentioned Liz, but she was cool with the whole thing, no questions or even little funny looks." Ben sighed. "And I agree with you that I do feel better now that those are signed, and I appreciate what you did with that money. I know how much you want to take care of me, and that we both need to be able to look out for each other with the legal and medical stuff. I'm sorry I was such a jerk about putting them off for so long."

"Now, don't be saying that. 'Twas a fair painful thing to have to be doing and you had your reasons for wanting to be careful about what we did in public. In any event, 'tis done with for now and we can be getting on with sorting out other things. There's a lot of life together still ahead of us to be working on."

Ben picked up Qui's hand and kissed the palm. "And I want that life to be a good one. If we can have more days like today I know it will be." He turned his head as he held Qui's hand against his chest. "I've been thinking a lot about the Tai Chi today, too. That was your Sifu, wasn't it? The one who taught you when you were starting?"

"Aye. Sifu Rong Zhu was the first, although occasionally she made me work with some others to get a different perspective, as she called it." Qui scrunched his forehead for a moment before continuing. "Jaysus, that must be a good seventeen… no, almost eighteen years ago. I had actually taken some local rec service classes before that to learn the movements, but I consider her my first true Sifu because she taught me to understand and appreciate the philosophy." Qui twisted around, one knee on the sofa, and set both mugs on the floor so he could take Ben's hands between his. "Ben, I need to know if you were really alright with what I did today."

"You mean about having me do my solo bit for Rong Zhu to critique?"

"Aye. I've been thinking for a while now that you were ready to move up, but I needed a second set of eyes to help me make sure I haven't screwed you up. I didn't want you getting all fussed ahead of time, thinking it was a test of some kind." Qui shrugged one shoulder. "You are the only student I have ever taken on because for me Tai Chi is so personal, not like teaching a safety class or such at work. For all I knew, I had buggered it all to hell."

"First off, I think you've been doing a hell of a job even when I wasn't the best of students, which I know I has happened. Second, although I am just coming to appreciate how much of an honor it was to have your own Sifu evaluate me, there's no one else but you I want for a teacher. And it's really pisser that you think I'm ready to move up a level or whatever you call it." Ben gave a rueful smile. "You were right not to get me all 'fussed' by telling me ahead of time, especially when I was already wound up about getting the forms notarized. I probably really would have thought it was a test of some kind and been all uptight about it. Having gone through it once, though, I have to admit I got some helpful ideas from your Sifu and I wouldn't mind doing it again in the future."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence; that means a lot to me." Qui pulled Ben's hands closer. "As for the Pushing Hands, it's a step forward on the path of learning, and you have worked hard to earn it." Qui grinned. "Of course, that also means I expect to work your sorry arse even harder now that we've got more things to cover in our sessions."

"Hey, bring it on." Ben grinned back. "I have to tell you that sword routine was incredibly wicked, and I want to be able to do that myself one of these days." The grin turned saucy. "And you looked wicked sexy in that silk outfit, too."

Qui laughed. "Couldn't be half as sexy as you look naked, boyo."

"C'mere, you." Ben freed his hands and grabbed Qui's shirt. "Enough words, let's get to some action."

Talk died away as they let their hands and mouths speak for them. Ben tasted lingering traces of the whiskey from the Irish coffee as their tongues moved around each other in a coquettish pursuit. For several minutes they traded kisses and caresses, both men content to simply enjoy each other's presence.

They had shifted positions so Ben was straddling Qui's lap and now were resting chest to chest. Ben was intent on trying to get Qui's intransigent t-shirt out of his pants, when he had to stop to enjoy the feel of Qui pulling him close.

Qui whispered into Ben's ear, "Do you trust me, love?"

Ben pushed back enough to see his lover's face. "Of course. Why?"

"Enough to do something a little different?"

"More new stuff today would be pisser." An intrigued smile curled Ben's mouth. "Oooo, are we going to do something kinky, my hunka hunka burning love?"

"Not really. It's been such a good day, I feel like adding something else new that's just a little… different." Qui put a finger on Ben's nose. "And it will NOT involve ghosts of Elvis or silly song lyrics."

Ben made a moue of disappointment before diving in for a kiss. When he emerged, he grinned. "Everything you asked me to do today turned out pisser, so whatever you want," he wiggled his hips and leered, "I'm up for."

Qui stood up, taking Ben with him. "First thing you need to do is take your socks off, then just stand there." He turned away and headed for his wardrobe.

"Okay." Ben did as requested and then watched as Qui rummaged in a drawer before emerging with a long scarf. "You sure this isn't kinky?" he asked when Qui came back with the length of fabric in his hands.

"No, I didn't consider it to be kinky when I've done it before. Think of it as a sensory exercise. Here, hold this a minute." Qui moved away to throw a few more logs on the fire.

Ben fingered the scarf while Qui was busy at the fireplace. It was a very smooth, lightweight fabric of pale blue that slipped through his fingers like a whisper of water. He held it up to his nose for a whiff; there was cedar and something faintly exotic he couldn't identify.

Qui came back and took the scarf. He stood for a moment simply looking at Ben before speaking. "Hmm, I think this will be easier if you take your shirt off, too. I don't want to be making this too complicated for a first time."

Ben skinned off his t-shirt and tossed it on the couch. "Happy?"

"Soon." Qui wrapped the scarf around Ben's eyes. "This will be very simple, love. You just have to stand there while I do things. You can make whatever noises you want. If you are not comfortable with anything I do, or if you want me to stop, say stop and I will. This is just a sort of experiment I'm wanting, so I promise I won't make it last too long. Any questions?"

A little tingle of anticipation scampered up Ben's spine at Qui's sultry tone. "I think I can handle that."

Ben felt more than heard Qui step away. Uncertainty grew inside when nothing seemed to happen for quite a while, but decided his time sense probably wasn't very dependable under the circumstances. He became aware of the sound of his own breathing, the crackling of the fire, the distinctive squeak of the door of their small refrigerator opening and closing. He twitched when an air current abruptly hit his bare skin.

"Ahgh!" Ben almost jumped when something small and smooth touched the back of his neck, but relaxed as it made a slow progression down his back. Probably plastic, he decided, maybe the end of a pen. How the hell had Qui gotten that close without him noticing? Then he remembered Qui's long arms and silent woodcraft.

A heavier presence near him confirmed where Qui was. The next touch was familiar: fingertips lightly skimmed across his ribs, circled his belly, leaving little goosebumps in their wake.

Even though Ben thought he heard breathing near his head, he was still surprised when a warm tongue licked his ear and shivered a bit as a breeze cooled the wet surface.

The presence backed away and Ben was left to ponder what might happen next. There was a clink and the presence returned. Ben twitched again, a fingertip flicked one nipple and he had to stop himself from moving. Another flick, and the nipple rose involuntarily. "Ahh!" A warm mouth descended on the nub, engulfing it, slurping it, nibbling it. Ben thrust his chest out, and his breathing increased.

An ice cube was placed on his other nipple while the first was greedily sucked. "Shit! Augh!" Ben tensed his gut and rear, struggling to hold himself still as the conflicting sensations fought for his attention.

Mouth and ice were withdrawn simultaneously. Ben relaxed as he drew in short, sharp breaths and wondered what else was coming.

Over the next few minutes Ben became hyperaware of Qui's presence as it circled him three times, creating a series of impressions. Something metal, long and thin, alternated a narrow, then a flat edge as it ran up and down the sides of his spine. Lips nuzzled the base of his neck, and he tilted his head back in a mute invitation that, regrettably, was ignored. Cool wet drops on his forehead, then several drops hit his stomach.

Each new sensory input seemed to feed the growing spark in Ben's gut. He wanted more, and more substantial, but could only wait, a waiting that was starting to move that spark to his cock.

Ben's shoulder jerked when a whispery thousand tiny fingers tickled his shoulders. It began moving around to sensitive spots under his ribcage, behind his ear. He finally decided it must be a brush of some sort, but its maddeningly feathery touch had him twitching and itching.

Fingers again, then a palm, alternating touches and glides. Finally, something he could relate to as hands moved across his back, down his arms, as lips touched the base of his neck and lingered this time, sucking deep as fingers twirled his nipples.

"Oh, yeah, that's good, more of that." Ben's heard the blood rushing in his ears and his breath jerked.

Lips brushed his as that fucking ice cube glided across his stomach. He leaned back while trying to capture more of those tantalizing lips. A small moan escaped as two fingers twisted his right nipple.

Quiet again. Ben sucked in a breath as he realized his jeans were starting to feel tight. He ran his tongue around his lips. The room kept getting warmer and warmer, and he almost wished he had that ice cube to suck on, if he couldn't get something more ample soon.

A wet and salty drop slid past his upper lip and into his mouth.

Pressure at his waist, his leather belt suddenly tightening… a small tug as the pressure released. More small tugs and the slip-slide of his belt pulling loose from its belt loops. A flash of heat ran up through Ben when fingers worked at the button and zipper of his jeans.

"Oh, yeah," he breathed as the denim was slowly lowered to pool around his ankles, leaving grey boxer-briefs with a growing swelling at the crotch. Ben took advantage of Qui's withdrawal to kick off the jeans so he could stand with his feet a little wider apart. "Okay, this has been interesting. So what else you got?" He grinned in his darkness when he heard a log in the fire crash.

Then, "Fuck!" Fiery cold slid along his back. "What is it with you and that fucking ice cube?" Ben heard a low chuckle just before his briefs were abruptly taken down and the cube tantalized his crack for a moment before he felt Qui move away.

Vague rustlings made Ben hope that Qui was also removing at least some of his clothing, and that perhaps things would begin moving along a little faster.

"Oh, Jesus Christ!" The thousand tiny fingers traced a line down the length of his cock, then played with the tip, light touches spiraling around and back and forth. The brush moved up his belly, then teased his nipples back into hardness before finding sensitive spots along his ribs, the backs of his ears, down his back to the bend of his knees.

Ben was squirming and twitching as something even lighter and very soft touched his cock, which had rapidly become a very interested observer of the proceedings.

"Aoaah!" Ben clenched his hands into fists. He thought he felt Qui standing at his side, breath sounding as heavy as his own felt. The light touch teased the end of his now fully erect cock, stroked the length. Ben moved his feet even further apart, but that only allowed the object to reach his balls.

Ben felt the sweat coming more heavily; he leaned his head back and moaned. His hips jerked as the brush added to his torment by tickling his crack, alternating with the soft tickling of his cock and balls. He crushed his fists into his hips to keep them from thrashing, his head twisted from side to side, more moans escaping his mouth.

Full Stop.

Ben cried out as he felt Qui withdraw. "No, dammit, don't quit now," he gasped out, "touch me, do something." He ached for the loss of contact and his hips pumped again, his cock slapping his belly.

"Sweet Jaysus!" Husky voice… heavy breathing. "By all the saints, 'tis surely a sin for anything to be as hot as you look right now."

"Burning fucking hot is how I feel." Ben swallowed and sucked in several breaths. "Do something about it, or I am either gonna come now or jump your damned ass."

A strained laugh. "Makes two of us, boyo."

Ben heard a muffled curse and the swish of cloth, then a thump as something hit the floor. Strong arms swooped Ben into the air and for a moment there was no gravity as he was swung around. Another moment and he found himself being carried into their bedroom and thrown on the bed with a naked mate, rolling once until he was on his side holding Qui as they frantically kissed.

Hands groped and squeezed. They moved back and forth, first one on top and then the other.

Inarticulate cries filled the air as Qui and Ben grappled, sweat-slick skin hot with need.

"Move! Want that bloody hot mouth on my cock!"

Ben still had the blindfold on and lay still for the brief seconds it took to figure out that Qui must have shifted around so they were head to crotch. "Fuck, yeah!" He groped toward the musky scent and grasped the heavy length of Qui's erection to guide it toward his mouth.

Slurp! and a sucking pressure on his cock had Ben moaning out his ecstasy around the skin-covered rod in his mouth.

"Umpph yeah ahh!" Ben wrapped one arm around Qui's hip and used his other hand to help him carry out his attack on Qui's genitals. He licked, squeezed, sucked with tongue, fingers and mouth, doing his best to mimic the sensations flooding him from his lover's similar actions.

Ben grew ever hotter with passion; the heat made the lust-fueled sweat flow even faster. Electricity shot from his balls to his brain as Qui sucked his cock, in and out, in and out.

Ben's hips bucked and he fought to keep Qui close, sucking as deep as he could and squeezing with his hand the length he couldn't fit into his mouth.

Rocking, moaning, neither man wanted to hold back. They drove hard to completion.

Ben climaxed first with a muffled shout. Fire burst behind his eyes and he stiffened even as Qui kept working his cock. For a moment his hands went slack, but Qui was still urgently thrusting into his mouth. Ben took both hands, squeezing balls, slurping with his mouth until his lover grunted and groaned, releasing his seed. Ben greedily sucked Qui's cock to emptiness before falling over onto his back, hearing his own gasps echoed somewhere near his knees.

The bed creaked and dipped. Another heat source flopped down along Ben's side. Fingers gently removed the scarf from Ben's head. Ben blinked and opened his eyes as a towel mopped the sweat from his body. It was darker than he expected, until he realized the bedroom lamp had been turned off and the only light was from the window.

"Alright?" Qui's voice was hoarse, and he was still breathing heavily.

"Fucking pisser." Ben licked his lips and smiled as his own breathing slowly returned to normal. "That was hot."

"Jaysus, Ben, you have no idea." Qui leaned up on one elbow and ran his fingers through Ben's wet hair. "The way you looked…" He softly kissed Ben before pulling back. He shook his head and simply repeated, "Jaysus."

Ben belatedly realized he was several inches below the pillows, so he scooted up and got comfortable.

"It's been a pisser day for new things. The sword thing was fantastic and I appreciate moving up to another level in Tai Chi, but I have to tell you I liked your experiment best of all." Ben grinned. "Do I get a turn at thinking up 'something a little different'?

"Aye, new things are good, so if that's what you're after wanting, I'll be happy to oblige." Qui moved up also and gave Ben a long, deep kiss.

"I'll remember that." Ben yawned. "After I get some brain cells unscrambled." He yawned again.

"Aye, I'll be looking forward to that."

"Uh huh…." Ben drifted off.

Qui smiled, pulled the covers up and kissed Ben on the forehead before settling into his own dreams.

_Finis_


End file.
